Possessions
by Heros on both sides
Summary: Luke is a boy who just started his Pokémon adventure, but what happens when he becomes a key part of a problem that he never should have been involved with. Rated M for possible lemons and some violence. please review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own pokemon.**

**This is my story in their world. **

**The M rating will come in to play next chapter, and the stoy picks up then to, so bear with me please**

On the bed in a motel in goldenrod city there laid a boy named Luke. He has been a trainer for only a two weeks and he was already home sick. He missed his mom and dad. To make it worse Luke was really shy and didn't make friends well, besides with Pokémon. Already he had two Pokémon. His starter, cyndaquil, and his squirtle.

On his way to goldenrod he met an old man who was giving away a squirtle if you could beat him in a battle. Luke having the disadvantage fought hard to beat the old man and his squirtle. It was close but they pulled through.

After the old man lost he smiled and said "I'm glad you are the one to get the squirtle, you have a lot of heart and know how to battle. You will go far." After a long good-bye between them squirtle was ready to go and started his new adventure. "Take care of him, my blastoise, his father might be unhappy."  
"Don't worry about that sir i won't ever do any thing like that sir."  
"Good just making sure."

He slowly rose of the bed trying not to disturb his two Pokémon sleeping at the foot of his bed. He tiptoed in to the shower.

Today he was going to the new-trainer hangout. A city square on the edge of the city. He would battle other new trainers for some practice. He didn't want to start challenging gyms before he knew he was strong enough.

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dry off and got dressed. He sat down on his bed and woke up his Pokémon "it's time to get up guys we got a long day ahead us, again." The two Pokémon got grudgingly got up. "Are you guys ready?" "Cyn cyn!" "Squrit" they confirmed. He pulled out there Pokéballs and pulled them inside and placed them on his belt.

He left the motel and made his way to the square. It was a quick walk to the famous meeting point.  
He was among the first trainers to get there that morning. In about an hour the square would be filled with trainers and the tournament would start. The tournament is organized by the city gym leader Whitney.

Luke walked over to the registration desk in front of the Pokémon center where nurse joy sat.  
"Hello! Would you like sign up for today's tournament?" The pink haired woman asked.  
"Yes ma'am"

"What is your name?"

"Luke"

"Do you have and gym badges from any league?"

"No ma'am."

"Thank you, you are set, let me tell you the rules. You can only have two Pokémon with you and you may not switch what Pokémon you use in the middle of the tournament. You cannot have any gym badges, and if you make it to the final round the last match will be a double battle."  
"That sounds good to me ma'am."  
"Good! The prize will be announced before the tournament starts, good luck!"

Luke found a bench for him and his Pokémon to eat breakfast. He pulled out his Pokémon to feed them.  
"Eat up, the tournament starts in only one hour."

"You are using cyndaquil and squirtle? They are good Pokémon but there is still not chance that you will win." A thirteen year old girl came up and said.  
"Oh ya? Why is that"  
"Because yesterday I almost beat Whitney! She said that I was really good so you don't have to worry about winning today."  
"I don't expect to win but we are still going to try!" Luke replied annoyed that she is so full of herself.  
"I'm just saying it won't matter."  
She said as she left.

"We'll show her right cyndaquil?"  
"Cynda!"

The square was being filled with trainers signing up for the tournament.

"Welcome to the tournament!" Gym leader Whitney yelled in to the microphone. "I'm sure all of you know the rules that nurse joy told you when you registered but I will tell you again! You may only have two Pokémon and use the same two throughout the tournament. To be able to enter you cannot have any gym badges and cannot have won the tournament in the past. Today's prize is a Pokémon all the way from the hoenn region... Tropius!" She threw a pokéball and a large grass Pokémon with fruit growing under its chin and four leaf/wings coming out of its back stood in front of the awed trainers.  
"I have to go to my gym to battle the challengers but I will be back to award the winner! Good luck to everyone!"

With that the tournament started. Luke beat every trainer but as he went up, the battles started getting harder and closer. The further in to the tournament he started to battle a bit better trainers. But the three of them pulled through getting to the final round.

Whitney returned to watch the final battle.  
"The final battle is here! Luke vs. Cindy! They both have a lot of raw talent! I can't wait to see who ends on top!"

Luke walked over to his side of the field and threw his pokéballs. Cyndaquil and Squirtle flew out of their pokéballs and stood ready for battle.

Cindy smiled at Luke "your winning streak is over." Then she threw her pokéballs on to the field. A snivy and sandshrew emerged.

Whitney grabbed her microphone and said, "Cindy gets first move, battle starts now!"

"Snivy use vine whip on squirtle! And sandshrew use defense curl!"  
A long vine launched out of snivy's body and flew towards squirtle,

"Cyndaquil use ember to burn up that vine before it hits!"  
"Quillllll!" Fire exploded from cyndaquil's back as little orange beads of fire came out of cyndaquil's mouth.

"Squirtle bubble on the sandshrew!"

The vine closed in on squirtle when orange beads of fire hit the vine causing it to catch on fire causing snivy considerable pain. The vine was pulled back before it hit squirtle.

Sandshrew barely dodged the bubble attack.  
"Your good Luke, but I've beat better," she pointed to Luke's cyndaquil and yelled, "sandshrew, use rollout on cyndaquil, snivy use wrap on squirtle!"  
"Snivy!" The two pokemon rushed to their targets.

"Squirtle, dodge it! Cyndaquil use smokescreen so hide yourself!" Smoke poured from cyndaquil's mouth covering his position. Sandshrew tooled right threw the smoke missing his target. Squirtle was not as lucky. He tried to jump out of the way but snivy was on top of things and caught squirtle with her vines. She squeezed squirtle hard.

"Squirtle.." He said slowly in pain.

"Cyndaquil jump out of the smoke and use ember in snivy the return to the smoke and wait." Cyndaquil did exactly as he was asked directly hitting snivy. It caused her to lose her grip on squirtle and he slipped out of her vines.

"Use tackle on snivy while she is distracted!" Luke yelled.

Squirtle ran as fast as he could towards the snivy but it wasn't enough.

"Snivy use vine whip to slow him down!" Cindy yelled. Snivy whipped the squirtle but he didn't give up and hit the snivy hard.

"Sn..ivy..." The Pokémon panted she was tried and hurt.

"Sandshrew use poison sting on squirtle!"

"Sand sand!" A poison dart was launched towards squirtle hitting him in the leg causing him to cry out in pain."

"Squirt!" Luke looked at his pained Pokémon and the fading cloud of smoke. "Squirtle use bubble on sandshrew quick while he is still close!" Squirtle used bubble directly hitting sandshrew causing a lot if damage. "Cyndaquil come out and use ember on snivy! Point blank!" Cyndaquil ran out of the smoke fire coming from his back. He started forming the attack before he even got there. Snivy tried to escape but there was no chance. Cyndaquil hit snivy with the full power of his ember.

Snivy stumbled back and fell fainted and unable to battle.

"Cindy's snivy is unable to battle!" Whitney's voice called out to the cheering crowd of trainers.

Cindy returned snivy to her pokéball and told her she did good.

"Now Luke, don't think you're winning just yet" Cindy called out.

"Don't worry" he said back. Squirtle was poisoned and hurting bad.

"Sandshrew use rollout on cyndaquil!" Cindy camanded her Pokémon.

"Cyndaquil draw him in, as soon as he gets close blast him with bubbles squirtle!" The two Pokémon nodded and got ready.

The sandshrew get close and cyndaquil jumped out of the way just in time. When the sandshrew started to turn around squirtle toke a shot at him. The attack hit directly.

Sandshrew stumbled and fell but quickly got up, looking to Cindy for a command. "Again!" Cindy yelled, stressed that she might lose.

Sandshrew swiftly rolled towards cyndaquil. Before cyndaquil could jump and Cindy yelled to sandshrew, "stop and use sand attack on squirtle!"

Sand was shot in to squirtle's eyes making it impossible for him to aim his bubble attack.

Sandshrew continued to use rollout chasing cyndaquil across the field. Sandshrew smashed in to cyndaquil. Cyndaquil tumbled to the ground

"Cyndaquil! Get up!" Luke yelled. Cyndaquil tried to get up but couldn't. He collapsed on the ground.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle. This is now a one on one battle!" Whitney's voice boomed over the cheering crowd.

"Sandshrew use rollout!" Cindy commanded. Sandshrew started rolling towards Squirtle, who was still trying to get all sand out of his stinging eyes.

"Squirtle spin and use bubble toile it go everywhere." Squirtle started spinning and sending small bubbles in every direction. Sandshrew ran in to a few but it didn't slow it down enough. "Squirtle jump!" Luke yelled. Without thinking squirtle jump letting samdsjrew roll under squirtle.

Luke let out the breath he was holding in. "Squirtle spin around and use bubble again." Squirtle again spun around sending bubbles everywhere.

"Sandshrew stop that and use poison sting." Little poison darts shoot towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle drop to the ground!" He dropped and trying to clean out his eyes. The poison darts passed over him. His eyes got to where he could see fairly well.

"Rollout again!" Cindy yelled getting nervous about who will win. Sandshrew rolled towards Squirtle.

"Use bubble head on when he gets close." Squirtle nodded and waited. But he didn't have to wait long. Sandshrew was quickly closeing in. "Now!" Luke yelled.  
Bubble shot from his mouth hitting sandshrew. He was knocked on his back, fainted.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle! Luke is our winner!" The crowd went wild.

Luke recalled his squirtle. "Good job squirtle. We'll celebrate when we get to the hotel with tropius."

Cindy recalled her Pokémon and told it good job. She walked over and shoke Luke's hand. "Good job I underestimated you. I thought I had you with the sand attack."

"Thank you I kinda thought you had me too." Whitney walked over to the two trainers.  
"Come on Luke, we need to give you your prize." She led him by the Pokémon center where a small stage was built.

"Congratulations Luke, as today's winner you shall have this tropius!" He was handed a pokéball. "Thank you!"

Tropius came out of the pokéball and stood tall on the stage.

"We'll train tomorrow I promise." Luke told tropius.

The sun was setting so Luke decided to return to the hotel for the night.

**AN: **was the battle ok? i tryed my best, tell me if it was good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own pokemon.**

**This is my story in their world.**

**Near the bottom of this chapter it gets as lemony as i will personly write. It is not a true lemon. just a warning.**

A girl walked swiftly down a city street looking left and right as if  
she was looking for someone, but terrified that she would actually see that one  
person. She quickly looked at every face, checking to make sure none of them  
were looking at her. She knew there were people following her, after what she  
did.

She looked ahead of her. At the park she saw the same guy she saw at the cafe  
four blocks back was sitting on the bench. He had his head down as he read the  
news paper. He would casually look up at her every once and awhile, but if she  
would look at him directly he would hide behind his news paper. She walked past  
him and he casually got up and stretched. He started walking behind her,  
keeping his distance.

She made unneeded turns and went in a circle making sure she wasn't making a  
big deal out of nothing. But he stayed behind her at every turn. She didn't  
recognize the guy but she knew who hired him to follow her.

The sun was starting to set and she needed a place to stay. But she also knew  
he would follow her to figure out where she would stay. She needed to scare him  
off, but the only way to do that is to have someone else with her. She went up  
to the first trainer she saw. He was younger than her by a few years she  
estimated. He had cyndaquil on his shoulder and a Squirtle leading the way to  
the hotel. Swuirtle had his head held high proud of himself for winning the  
battle. She recognized him from when she was watching the new trainer  
tournament. She left before the last battle but she knew he was a finalist so  
he was strong.

She pulled down her shirt just a little to make her look as attractive as she could  
possibly be. She was already wearing revealing clothing, which would help her  
she thought. All her life she used her looks to her advantage.

"Hello, My name is Ann." She put her hand out to shake hands.

"My name is Luke" he said in a shy voice, shaking her hand. She  
noticed him looking at her a little. "Squirtle we're back here." Luke  
said to the turtle that keep walking towards the hotel. He looked back and  
jumped is surprise and ran back to his trainer.

Ann giggled as she looked around for the guy. She found him quickly sitting on  
a bench reading his newspaper. "I was wondering... if I could stay with  
you tonight, I don't have anywhere to stay, and all the hotels are full. If I  
can't I understand but I don't know what else to do."

Luke was surprised by the question but gave her a warm smile. "I'm sure  
the five of us can somehow figure out how to fit. Follow Squirtle he is leading  
the way."

She started walking with Luke. When they passed the guy that was following her  
he angrily folded up the newspaper and walked off in the opposite direction  
talking on the phone.

Ann let out a breath. "Is everything ok?" Luke asked.

"Yes it is now."

* * *

They walked in to room. Cyndaquil

Jumped of Luke's shoulder and curled up in to a chair. Squirtle was so tired  
from leading them to the hotel that he collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.  
Luke and Ann laughed. "You had a big day sleep well." Luke picked him  
up and put him on a pile of blankets and pillows in the corner of the room.  
This is where squirtle liked to sleep.

Ann pulled out a pokéball. An eevee came out ad jumped in to her lap. She pet  
her "We're going to stay here tonight get some rest." Eevee jump down  
and laid down right by Ann's bag.

"That's a good looking eevee."

Ann nodded. "I agree she is good but could use some training."

"Tomorrow I was planning on leaving the city so i could train tropius, you  
could come if you like."

"I might just have to do that. Well I'm going to take a shower real quick  
hun." Ann whispered so she wouldn't wake up the three sleeping Pokémon.

"Ok, I'll get one after you," the door shut and the water turned on.  
Luke toke off his belt and shoes. He put tropius' pokéball on the night stand.  
Luke sat down on the twin sized bed and thought about the final battle in the  
tournament, how Cindy was so close to beating him even when she had the  
disadvantage. He would have to train harder.

The water in the shower turned off. He stood up and grabbed his cloths. The  
door opened and Ann with a white towel wrapped around her. Her wet hair wrapped  
up in another towel. She smiled at him.

"Your turn!" She said. Like nodded and went in with his sleeping  
cloths. The door closed and the water turned on. Ann walked over to the window  
and closed the blinds.

The towel wrapped around Ann fell to the ground leaving her completely naked.  
She went to her back pack and pulled out a pink pair of panties and a brush.  
She slid the panties on and sat down on the small bed. She finished drying her  
hair and started to brush it.

Eevee woke up and walk over to her trainer. Eevee jumped up on the bed and sat  
down by Ann. Ann smiled and pet her a few time and then went back to brushing  
her hair.

'He wants a reward for taking me off the streets doesn't he, I'll give him what  
he wants,' She thought. When she was satisfied with her hair she slid under the  
covers of the bed. Eevee went back to where she was sleeping.

Ann covered herself so Luke couldn't see anything, but it was still quite clear  
that she had nothing on.

After a few minutes the water turned off. Luke dried off and got dressed. He  
was wearing an old gray t-shirt, and dark blue sleeping pants. He opened the  
door and froze. He stared at the girl in his bed, her wavy brown hair flowed  
down her shoulder, ending at the top of her breasts. Her breasts were still  
covered up by the blanket.

"I'm.. I'm going to make a bed on the floor, you can have the bed."  
Luke said awed by her body.

"No, there is no need for that, there is enough room on here."

"No I won't want you to feel uncomfortable." He said nervously.

She sat up a little propping herself on her elbows, letting the blanket get  
dangerously low. "I don't mind at all, I would feel bad if you have to  
sleep on the floor."

He looked at her for a few seconds, and then said "there is no way we will  
fit on that small bed." He said as he grabbed a few blankets from the  
closet.

"Please sleep up here, I will feel bad if you have to sleep on the floor,  
you have given me plenty, you don't need to give me the bed."

He nodded and walked over to the bed and slid under the covers sliding all the  
way over to his side of the bed to give her as much room as possible. He leaned  
over and shut off the light. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling.

Ann slid over and pressed her naked chest against Luke's side, and draped her  
arm over his chest. His eyes were wide, not believing what was happening. She  
grabbed his arm and put it around her and setting his hand on her hip. She put  
her head on his shoulder.

Not knowing what to do he said, "Good night Ann I'm going to sleep, see  
you in the morning."

She was shocked; most guys would have been touching her by now. Earlier she saw  
him ogling her body; most guys would have tried to take advantage of her. Like  
they have time and time again.

"Good night, Luke." She kissed his cheek in a way thanking him for  
all he didn't know he did. Then she returned her head to his shoulder.

After a few minutes they were both asleep.

**AN: I am looking for someone that will write lemons for me, i will give you full credit. PM me for more details**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Pokemon. **

******This is my story in their world.**

**I'm looking for a beta, if intrested pm me.**

* * *

Luke woke up in the small bed alone, Ann wasn't laying on his shoulder anymore. He sat up and looked around the empty room but then noticed the light coming from the crack under the bathroom door. He smiled, and laid back down on the bed.

A few minutes later the light shut off. Ann slowly opened the door. She was fully dressed. Being as quiet as possible she tiptoed in to the dark room. She went to her back pack and put it on.

She quietly sighed and tiptoed to the door. Luke was about the say something when she turned around and looked at him. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that he was awake.

Luke sat up, "where are you going?"

"I was planning on leaving before you woke up; I assumed that is what you would want. Like every other guy would want." Ann said sadly, opening the door.

"I don't want you to leave. I thought we were going to go train in the forest. But it looks like you never did want to after all." He laid back down rolling on his side putting his back to her.

"I would still like to, if you will have me. You probably don't want me now."

He frowned, "you can still come, but I hope you know that I'm not like all other guys."

She gave him a small smile and walked back in, "I'm starting to notice."

"Let me get dressed, and then we will go... I'll meet you outside"

Ann slowly nodded and left the room.

Cyndaquil got up and jumped off the chair. He yawned, then walked over to Squirtle. He jumped on top of him waking him up. Squirtle wasn't happy about it. He jumped up and shook his fist at Cyndaquil then turned his back on him.

Luke finished getting dressed and put on his belt. He put both Cyndaquil and Squirtle in there pokéballs. He grabbed tropius and put him on his belt too. He left the room and found Ann waiting right outside his room. They went to the office and checked out of the hotel.

Over the next two days he planned on hiking to violet city through the forest.

They walked in silence until they reached the edge of the city. Luke planed on going through the forest where there were no trails. He would have to rely on his compass to get there.

"You ready Ann? I know a lake not that far from here that we can train at."

She nodded, "yes how long do you want to train?"

"About an hour or two then I'll walk you back to goldenrod."

"Alright sounds good to me."

They started walking again in silence through the forest.

* * *

After awkwardly walking for about half an hour they found the small lake. Luke let Squirtle swim and Cyndaquil go run around. Luke and Ann sat down on a log.

"Why did you do that last night?" Luke asked, embarrassed.

"I thought you would want me to. You would have sex with me, as your reward for taking me in, and then want me gone."

"I didn't, I didn't let you stay with me just for sex. I did it because you needed help." Luke said finding it hard to maintain eye contact. "I could see it in your eye; I could hear it in your voice. You needed help, so I gave it. I don't need anything in return."

"Thank you" she smiled. She slid over to him and gave him a hug. But she couldn't force herself to let go. Ann lifted her hand to his cheek. She pressed her lips on his. Luke started to pull back out of shock but Ann slid her hand behind his head keeping him there. He finally gave in and started to return the kiss. She pulled him off the log, laying him on his back.

She crawled on top of him quickly continuing to kiss him. She started kissing him rougher, with more need, with more passion. She knew she was rushing in to this but didn't care. She longed for someone to actually love her, to care about her. Hopefully Luke would be that someone. She slid her tongue across his lower lip, silently pleading for him to let her in. He hesitantly opened for her. She forced herself in meeting his tongue. They light touched tongues before Luke retreated back in to his mouth as far as he could, and started building up courage for their next encounter. She intertwined her fingers in to his hair; tilting his head back just a little, letting her deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together.

Ann started to grind her body against his. Luke lifted his hands to her hip to left her off him to gain control of the situation. He rolled her over beside him on the grass.

They laid there staring at the clouds floating through the sky. "Why?" she finally asked tears welling in her eyes. She just wanted him to love her. This was the first time she willingly let a man touch her. Normally they forced it on her, never raped her but she hardly had a choice. The one time she thought she would enjoy herself, she was denied.

He looked over at her, seeing the tears about to fall. "I don't want it to happen like this, I don't know anything about you. I want to take our time, get to know each other... And you don't love me, I don't want my first to be someone who knows nothing about me," he finally said.

She turned her head away from him. She just wanted him to hold her, not say 'someday I will hold you.' But she did grudgingly understand the fact that he wanted someone to love him, not just make love with him.

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head to look at him. Alone tear escaped her eye. "I understand."

He wipes her tear away with his thumb, and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "I hope our friendship can continue, because I wouldn't mind you as my girlfriend." Luke said giving her a big smile.

"I would like that Luke." She said before kissing him again. She stood up and grabbed Luke's hand pulling him up.

"Now it will be hard to get to know you if I have to take you back to goldenrod city after we are done training. Would you like to come to violet city with me?" Luke asked shyly, "you know, to get to know each other better."

She smiled. "Yes I would be honored.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Let's go train!" He yelled pulling her along.

They ran and laughed together to a grassy field on the side of the lake. "What Pokémon do you have Ann?"

"I have Eevee and Lapras. My Lapras is really strong and a fast swimmer. I caught him in the wild last year. He was the second strongest in his group." She walked to the edge of the lake and let Lapras out. He landed in the lake and started swimming around. "Get some exercise, you been in that pokéball for far too long." She yelled.

"Alright let's battle, your Eevee against my Squirtle" Luke asked.

"Let's go!"

They stood across from each other with their Pokémon in front of them. "You go first Ann!" Luke yelled.

"Sure! Eevee use tackle!" Eevee ran towards Squirtle.

"Get out of the way!" Luke commanded, but it was too late. Eevee hit Squirtle causing him to fall back a little.

"Use bubble!" Luke yelled at Squirtle but Squirtle shook his head. He opened his mouth and a blast of water escaped his mouth directly hitting Eevee. Slamming Eevee in to a moss covered rock.

"What the? Did you just use water gun?" Squirtle nodded happily. They looked back over at Eevee knowing the battle was far from over.

Eevee stood up ready to battle, her fur covered in moss. Her body started to glow white and slowly grew a little. Ann stood there mouth agape.

Eevee stopped glowing revealing that she evoked in to a Leafeon.

"Leafeon... Wow" Ann whispered. Leafeon looked back at her trainer and waited for an order.

"I don't know what moves you can use now so show me!" Ann told her Leafeon.

Leafeon nodded and jumped up in the air. She flipped her leaf like hair. Five blade like leaf shoot towards Squirtle.

The leafs hit Squirtle directly, making him faint.

"Good job Squirtle good job learning the new move." Luke said happily.

Leafeon jumped in to Ann's arms. "Good job! You look great!"

* * *

After the battle all the Pokémon ran around and played with one another. Like and Ann sat under a tree relaxing.

Above them a Delibird dropped a letter for Ann. The letter slowly floated down and landed on her lap.

The envelope was completely white with no markings, save a small white rose illustrated on the front. The symbol struck fear in to her; she knew who it was from.

She slowly opened the letter, and slowly pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

Ann unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

"Good after noon Ann, why did you run away? Did you forget about our past and the plans for our future?

Please come back to me, it will save everyone a lot of trouble. Including your new friend, Luke is it? Tell him hell is on its way if you don't come back.

Three days is all I'm giving you to make contact. Did you forget what I told you when I made you mine? If you don't make contact, I'll remind you.

Love  
The only one for you."

Ann threw down the paper angry at the poor excuse of a person who sent the letter. She could hear almost hear the acid in his voice. She knew it was only a matter of time before he made contact, and now he's done it. Worse yet he brought Luke in to it.

Luke picked up the letter from the ground and read it. Once he was finished he looked over at Ann eyes wide. Luke had lots of questions but knew this wasn't the right time to be asking them.

A tear escaped her eye. She knew what he was capable of and Luke was his target. Ann dove in to Luke's awaiting arms.

He held her as she cried. "I... I have to... Go back." She said between her sobs.

"No no you're saying with me, you have three days. By that time we will be in violet city and we can get help from Officer Jenny."

Ann jerked out of his arms. "No! You don't understand! He'll kill you! I couldn't live with myself!"

Luke pulled her back in his arms and wiped her tears away. "Don't worry about me, I'll stand by you."

Ann held on to him for dear life as she cried. She desperately wanted to stay with Luke but knew she couldn't.

**AN: review and tell me how i did. **

**I am looking for someone that will write lemons for me, i will give you full credit. PM me for more details**

**until then no lemons**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own pokemon, for enjoyment proposes only**

Ann sat under at big tree watching Luke set up his small tent. She was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs pulling them as close to her as possible. She held the letter in her hand. To her it symbolized the end of her freedom. She wouldn't be able to make her own calls any more. Her life would go back to what it used to be like, where she had to do what he told her. She couldn't leave when she wanted. She couldn't meet new people. She couldn't find love on her own. She could no longer be with Luke.

She would be stuck, doing the biding of her possessive "boyfriend." To her he seemed like more of a slave owner.

She shook her head thinking back on the past. She had walked in to this on her own. Both eyes opened but yet she couldn't see the monster of a man that she cultivated a relationship with.

* * *

_Ann walked down the hall of a huge mansion somewhere in Johto. She didn't know the exact location. Not many people there did, except one man; the man who held her hand tightly in his own as they walked._

_He was a tall man with short white hair. He wore mostly black with small amounts of red. His face was always angry looking, with piercing green eyes. His right eye was decorated with a red tattoo. The design was a tall red triangle pointing down under his eye and a short red triangle pointing up above his eye._

_Suddenly he stopped and pushed Ann up against the wall. He roughly put his lips on hers and forced his tongue in her mouth. Ann wrapped her arms around him and pushed her tongue in to his mouth._

_He growled in anger. He roughly bit Ann's bottom lip digging his teeth deep in to her lip. The arms around him went limp. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them above her head and pushing them to the wall, keeping them there._

_Ann whimpered in pain. He slowly stopped butting her and pulled his head back. He glared at the girl. Her head bowed in defeat, he smirked. He forced another kiss, savoring the taste of her blood._

_He pulled her in to his room, and pushed her on to his bed. The large room was mostly blank. White walls, white carpet, white bed covers, and in the middle of the room on an almost empty coffee table sat a lone white rose in a small glass vase._

_He crawled on top of her, holding her to the bed._

_"I love you" he whispered as he started kissing her neck, biting her a little._

_Ann moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. "I... Love you... Too," she said between breaths. He pulled off her shirt and ran his hands over her exposed skin, not in a loving manor._

_"You are mine, and only mine." The man snarled. "No other man shall touch you; no other man can look at you unless I say it is ok."_

_She started to sit up and argue but his hand grabbed her neck and forcefully pushed her back down to the bed. Her wind pipe struggled to get air. "You are mine; I thought I made that clear." He said in a menacing tone._

_Ann slowly nodded as tears slowly started to fall. She tried to hold them in as long as she could. She needed to be tough in front of him. At that moment she wanted to please him and surly he wouldn't want his girlfriend to cry. As the first tear began to fall she expected him to be mad at her weakness. She wanted him to try comfort her like all her long lost friends used to say about their boyfriends. She wanted him to be loving to her. Nothing like that happened, he was not mad, he did not comfort her. He softly chuckled at the fact he could bring her tears, and pulled his hand back from her neck. She gasped for air. Her neck was red from his attack. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She trembled in fear of the man who held her, he was unpredictable. He kissed her ear trying to calm her down a little._

_"Stop crying baby girl, I don't want you to cry," he lied._

_He rolled on top of her and whispered in her ear. "I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell before I see you with someone else."_

_That night was Ann's first time, he knew that, but he didn't care. He mercilessly toke her virginity without love, caring, or affection. He wasn't even there the next morning._

_From that moment on Ann felt as if she wasn't pleasuring him enough for him to care about her._

_She strived for his touch, but rarely got it, but when she did it would be an explosion of passion._

_He was rarely at the mansion. She would go weeks without hearing from. Then one night he would be there. They would go directly to the big white room and have what she thought was love, but he was gone again before she woke up the next morning._

_She was always alone in that mansion. Never went outside, the guards wouldn't allow it._

_But one day that all changed, early one morning she got a video call from the man._

_"Good morning baby girl, I have a job for you." He said trying to sound as nice as possible._

_"Good morning" Ann said sweetly as she started to pull down her flimsy shirt, showing him more cleavage._

_"I think I'm going to need to come home soon. Well at least some time after you get back from your mission." He said sweetly, giving her a smile._

_"My mission?"_

_"Yes, in violet city there is a man I want to hire to help me with my..." He paused. "With my work. I want him with me, do anything he wants so he will join me, and I mean anything."_

_"What do you mean by anything? You surely don't want me to..."_

_"I said anything! No matter how stupid. I don't care if you have sex with him as long as he joins me." He yelled, his facade dissolving. "The helicopter will be there to get you at noon. Don't fail me; I don't like it when people fail me." He said, spreading fear in to her body. With that he hung up and left her dumbstruck._

_At noon she got on the helicopter and flew to violet city. They landed on the top of a building. Once she got off the helicopter left leaving her all alone._

_She stood there a minute not knowing what to do. She looked around feeling stupid when all of a sudden a man dressed in black walked on to the roof of the building._

_"Ah, Ann, I am here to tell you what you need to do your mission." They walked over to the edge of the building. He looked around for a second and then pointed at a motel. "You will go to the hotel room 311, tell him that there is someone that wants to hire is services. If he asked want kind of job tell him that you don't know the details. Give him this card. Then say something like, but I think you need some incentive, then have sex with him, wait till he falls asleep, come back here and the we can send you back." The man said. Then he left as quickly as he came._

_The night went exactly as planned. It toke something from Ann though._

_Over the following 6 months she was called on 78 more 'missions' doing the exact same thing roughly 3 a week. She learned a lot. All from how her boyfriend's 'bossiness' works to how to easily seduce a man._

_But during the whole six months the only time she ever saw her boyfriend was through the video phone for a minute or two, telling her there is a new mission._

_Eventually she had enough. She was done grieving over the fact that her lover never loved her any more; she was done with the using of her body. She was done. She grabbed her two Pokémon, her closest companions, and escaped the mansion and got a ride to goldenrod city before anyone knew that she was gone, but they figured out soon when she didn't answer the video phone._

_Once Ann got to goldenrod she quickly discover someone was following her, and found someone to take her in, Luke._

* * *

She snapped back in to reality when Luke sat down next to her. She noticed that the tent was done and a fire started. It was already getting dark. All their Pokémon were sitting by the fire.

"Are you ok Ann?"

She nodded, "yeah, it's already getting dark. I better go feed my Pokémon." Ann said as she started to get up.

"No I did that for you."

She sat back down beside him. "You should have got me Luke."

"No I didn't want to bother you."

"You probably have a lot of questions don't you? About the letter, and why you are mentioned," she asked.

"Yes I do, but you don't have to tell me until you're ready."

She nodded, "have you ate yet?"

"No I waited for you."

"Ok let's eat and ill answer your questions."

Luke nodded and pulled her up off the ground. They walked hand in hand to the camp fire.

They sat down and quickly ate. After they were done she snuggled up to him.

"I'll answer your questions." She calmly said.

"Who was the man who sent that letter to you?"

"His name is Vince." She said, trying to figure how to tell him the truth, but not make him think of her wrong. "And I used to... Work for him." She said in an unconvincing tone. "Ya, I worked for him, and then I got tired of him miss treating me so I ran away. Now he is trying to find me."

There was silence for a few moments before Luke spoke up.

"That's not what it sounded like in the letter. It sounded like you were romantically involved with this Vince guy."

She looked down at the ground, then back up at him.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to ruin the friendship we've made, by telling you my past."

He pulled her up on to his lap and looked up in to her eyes. "But you're not living you're past anymore."

"I guess you're right." She toke a deep breath. "Vince and I somehow got in to a relationship. I rarely saw him, for I was trapped in his mansion. He was gone doing 'business' he told me, but really he was the leader if a criminal organization."

She paused and looked at Luke, who was listening intently.

"Eventually he had me doing work for the organization too. I recruited strong Pokémon trainers with shady backgrounds to the newly founded Team Ripper. I would convince them, usually with sex, to join Team Ripper. The team targeted other criminal organizations, to stay invisible to the eye of the public, and more importantly to the authorities; yet still gaining power and fear." She said sadly. "I did it to get Vince to notice me again, but he didn't. For six months I had not seen him in person once. I was done with grieving about how he never came to me, how making love with him never felt right." She said tears coming to her eyes. "Sorry for all the crying recently I'm not usually like this I promise."

"No no, is ok. You have the right to let it out." Whispered in to her ear as he held her. Ann calmed down and realized that she was still holding in to the letter. She slowly stood up and turned to the fire. She looked in to the flame and tossed the letter in. Flames ignited the paper quickly shriveling up and burning the letter.

Ann sat back down on Luke's lap. They both stared into the fire.

After a few hours the fire burned to nothing.

Squirtle put out the remaining embers and all the Pokémon went back in to their pokéballs to sleep.

"You don't have a sleeping bag do you?" Luke asked.

"No I don't, I forgot about that."

"You can use mine with me. We will unzip it and lay it out flat. Then we can pull a blanket on top of us."

She smiled and nodded. The tent was barely big enough for them. When Luke started his journey he never expected that he would travel with anyone. Let alone share his tent with anyone.

"I'll wait out here while you get in to your sleeping clothes." He sat outside and waited for her to say she was ready. Luke had already got dressed earlier, while Ann was sitting under the tree. He decided that they weren't going anywhere so he changed.

"You can come in." She finally said. He crawled in to the small tent and saw her wearing a white tank top that stopped just above her belly button and a pair of soft blue sleeping pants. He laid down beside her. She rolled over and lazily put her hand on his chest and head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" Ann said breaking the silence.

"For what Ann?"

"Everything you've done." She kissed his cheek. Luke sat up as much as he could and kissed her back.

They snuggled together until they fell asleep.

**AN:** hey i have not got any reveiws on this story and im wondering if im doing any good. Do you like what is happening so far in the story?


End file.
